Misty's Life
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Well stay tuned for Misty's Life 2


Misty's Life  
  
  
  
Rating-PG  
  
Category-General  
  
Type-AAMRN/MPS  
  
(I created a new type, Misty's Parents Stuff because a lot of people use it!)  
  
"Mom?" I asked, "Can I come out now?" I had been in time out. 'Stupid sisters!' I thought to myself, 'Always blaming me for everything they do!' A tear came to my eye. Since I was 3 my sisters had always been picking on me. Now I was 6 and it was still happening. "Fine!" my mom called out. I came out of my room and went outside. "Hi!" A little boy said to me, "My name is Ash…Oh dangit…I'd ask you to play…But my mom is calling me! I gotta go sorry!!" "Oh, cya!" I said as he was walking away.  
  
1 year later  
  
BOOOOM!! We were in our house. An explosion blew up the living room wall. Men in Team Rocket costumes walked in. "Grab the Pokémon too." a man in a maroon suit said. They grabbed my parents. A man came at me with a gun. "Don't take Clefairy!" I yelled. The man grabbed Clefairy, but my Jigglypuff jumped at him. "Annoying pest!" the man yelled shooting the Jigglypuff. "PUFFFFF!!" Jigglypuff cried falling to the ground. "FOOL!" the Maroon yelled, "A Jigglypuff is rare, insolence!" "I grabbed the cell phone and was able to call the police before I was strangled to sleep. The next thing I knew I woke up on the floor. Police Officer Jenny was standing over me. "You're awake." she said. My sisters were sitting on the couch crying. "Misty!" Daisy yelled, "Your awake!" She ran over to me and hugged me. "Where are mom and dad?" I asked. "Team Rocket got away with them before the police arrived…" Violet said her eyes puffy and red. "Noooooo…" I said crying.  
  
3 years later  
  
It was a summer day and I was fishing. "I got a bite!!" I yelled, "Oh! This one is big!" I pulled on the rod and a kid and a Pikachu popped out of the water. "It's just a kid! Ooh, a Pokémon!" I said, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, fine!" the kid said. "Not you the Pokémon!" I said, "You shouldn't have let it battle until it was in this condition!" "It's not my fault!" he said, "A flock of Spearow attacked us…Oh wait, there coming again!" "There is a Pokémon Center for your Pikachu in Viridian City!" I said, "You can go there to get your Pikachu healed!" "Thanks!" he said jumping on my bike, "I'm just borrowing this!" "HEY, MY BIKE!" I yelled running after him as he rode away. The flock of Spearow followed him. I caught a glimpse of his face. "Hey…" I said, "That face…Isn't that the kid…" I ran after him. I then, turned around, grabbed my gear, ran home and dropped it off, and ran to Viridian City." On the way, I found my bike mangled and fried. I picked it up and lugged it to the Pokémon Center. I found him there battling Team Rocket. "You again!" I said looking at them, "I thought you were arrested!" "Only some of the members…" the one name Jessy yelled flashing her eyes at me. "Get em' Pikachu!" the kid yelled, "THUNDERSHOCK!!" The talking Meowth that was with them was fried. "A cat beaten by a mouse?" James yelled, "Lets get out of here!" A Koffing used a smog screen just as the Pikachu used another Thundershock. BOOOOOOM!! The entire roof blew off the Pokémon Center. The next morning the kid and I were walking off towards the Viridian Forest. "I still didn't get your name kid…Oh, and to let you know, I'm following you until you pay me back for my bike!" I said. "It's Ash, you?" he said.  
  
"Misty."  
  
"Hey do I know you…"  
  
"You're the kid from 4 years ago…" I said, "Your mom called for you before we could play." "Yeah…" he said, "I remember!" 'God that kid is cute!' I thought to myself, 'There is something about him, I don't know…But something about his actions, the look in his eyes…' I shook off the thought. "So?" he asked. "What?" I asked. "I just asked you a question." he said. "Could you please repeat it sorry." I apologized. "How did you know Team Rocket?" he asked. I tried to think up a lie. "Everyone knows them, they're notorious for stealing Pokémon." I lied. "Oh." he said disappointed, "Why are you wandering around?" "I'm aiming to be the best water Pokémon trainer in the world!" "I'm aiming to be the number one trainer overall in the world." Ash said, "I guess our goals are alike." "Yeah…Whatever." I said.  
  
2 years later  
  
"I guess you finally did it Ash." I said hugging him. We were at his celebration party after he beat the Elite Four. "And as the No. 1 trainer, I'd like to appoint you as the Best Water and Ice trainer, I've seen your skills, I've seen what you can do." Ash said, "I think Lorelei will agree once you've had your chance against her." "Thank you!" I said hugging him tighter.  
"And to you Gary, I'd like to say, sorry, and HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
"Hahahahaha!" Brock laughed at Ash's comment. "Brock, you've been my best friend, like a brother to me…" Ash said, "After you battle with Bruno, if you win, you will be the number one Rock/Ground/Fighting trainer." "NOW, LETS PARTY!!" Gary yelled as a band rolled in, "This is my gift to you Ash!! You truly are the best trainer!!" "Gary, how did you gather Brittany Spears, Christina Aguleria, All-Star, Off-Spring, and Backstreet Boys?" he asked astonished. "Ash, what do you expect, you know I have 'connections'!!" Gary laughed. "You did it honey!" Mrs. Ketchum said kissing Ash. I grabbed a plate and put some small appetizers on my plate, then sat down on one of the sofas. Ash sat down next to me. "Thanks for helpin` me become the best, you are one of the main reasons I'm here." Ash said. "Ash, Misty, Brock, is that you?" Sabrina asked walking in with Lt. Surge, Misty's Sisters, Brock's Dad and siblings, Erika, Koga, and Blaine, "We heard what you did, and decided to come!" "Ash, to let you know, your Pokédex has shown that you have seen 162 Pokémon, and captured 149 of them! Good job, now thanks to you, my life dream has come true!" Prof. Oak said, "With your help, I can make the full dictionary on Pokémon!" Jenny walked in quickly. "Misty, Ash, Brock, Violet, Daisy, Rose, I need to talk to you." she said. We followed her out. "Thanks to you, we've caught Team Rocket, and they've told us all the information we needed." she continued with making Ash and Brock go back, "We've gotten information on your parents…I'm sorry, but they died about a year ago, your dad a heart attack, and your mom, just gave up after your dad died. Team Rocket had been making them do science experiments and tests, mutating Pokémon--" She went on to tell the story of what happened. "My god…" I said. I had just droned out listening to her story. I hadn't noticed that my I had been crying, and my eyes were red and puffy. After she was done I went back into the room. Only Ash seemed to notice me, everybody else was partying to much. He helped me over to the sofa and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Nothing…" I said turning away.   
"Misty, I've known you for a while, you know you can trust me!"  
I told him the story…Word by word. In an emotionless tone unlike my usual 'perky' self. "Oh my god…" Ash said. I could tell he was broke up over the story too. "I'm sorry, I can't stay here any longer." I said walking away. I couldn't stand all the joy. It was just sickening. "What's wrong with her?" I heard Brock ask. "She's emotionally unstable, who can tell?" Gary laughed. He didn't know what I was going through. He had had parents to go home to. Daisy, Rose, and Violet, kept partying trying to keep their mind off it. Ash ran over to his house, where I was staying in a guest bedroom. He knocked on my bedroom door. He knocked again. "Misty, C'mon!" Ash yelled, "Gary's just and idiot, and Brock doesn't know, otherwise he'd probably have been a lot more sensitive." "Fine…" I said opening the door. "Misty, my dad died when I was 3…It's not the same, but I get the drift of it…Not having one parents sucks, not having two parents must be horrible." he said. "Their funeral is in two weeks…" I said, "I'm not sure I wanna go though, it just hurts too much."  
  
A month later  
  
"Go Pikachu!" my opponent yelled. "Go, Articuno!" I cried, "Blizzard!" The Pikachu fell to the ground frozen solid. The kid used Ice Heal on him. The Pikachu stood up angrily. "Pikachu!" it yelled. Articuno got zapped, but not badly. "SURF!" I yel1led. The Pikachu fell to the ground. "Return Pikachu, go Charmander!" the guy yelled. "Return Articuno, go Blastoise!" I yelled, "Hydro Pump!" The Charmander dodged it. "Scratch!" the kid yelled. "RARRRGGGH!!" Blastoise cried in pain. "Time for a stadium covering Hydro Pump!" I yelled. The entire stadium got covered by the Hydro Pump. "Charmander has fainted!" the announcer cried, "John the new trainer is about to use, Dragonite!" "Return Blastoise, go Psyduck!" I laughed, "Dragonite, stomp on his head, stomp on his head!" Dragonite did stomp on his head. "Psyduck, confusion!" I yelled. Dragonite fainted. "Goodbye!" I yelled. John stomped out of the stadium angrily. "The Water/Ice Trainer of the Elite Four Misty, has won!!" the announcer cried. The crowd burst out cheering. "You'll pay for that!" John, Jessy, and James yelled.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it triple!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessy!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"John!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Persian, that's right!"  
  
"Go Charbok!" Jessy yelled. "Go Sneezer!" James cried. "Go CyberMewtwo!" John yelled. "CyberMewtwo." my Pokédex said, "A cybernetically made Pokémon, it is an advanced form of Mewtwo, the clone of the ancient wonder Pokémon Mew." "Charbok, flame-thrower!" Jessy yelled. "I don't think so." Ash said jumping down, "Go Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" "No effect!" James said, "Sneezer, goo grime!" Pikachu was stuck to the ground. "Go Golem!" Brock yelled, "Bind!" "Playing rough?" James asked, "Sneezer, explosion!" Golem fell to the ground, then stood back up. "Golem, show them a real explosion!" Brock said. Persian fainted, but Charbok stayed up. "Go Staryu, Hydro Pump!" I said. Charbok fainted. "Looks like Team Rocket is dashing off again!" they all yelled together. "So, they upgraded." Ash said, "That can't be good." "Ash, I need to tell you something." I said walking up to him, "John, is my brother. He was taken by Team Rocket a long time ago." "Oh my gawd." Ash said.  
  
Stay Tuned For Part 2...It's getting interesting! 


End file.
